Danger Games Master Shirakage
by Generation's Incarnation
Summary: Just a One year anniversary tribute to the release of the Danger Mouse Danger Games phone game app. It took me 10 months to master with my iPhone and ipad accounts, "Queen Orange Skirt" and "Kitty Screw Mate". So here's a little humorous story between Danger Mouse, Shirakage Mouse, Jeopardy Mouse, and Penfold. A Post Melting Darkness in Shira-San's Heart AU story.


**A/N: My original plan was to write a longer humorous fan fic that resolved around a compromised name for Potato crisps between DM and Jeopardy. But it turned out that the rough draft version,which I'd written in my now completed notebook, contained too many silly conversations between Shirakage and Penfold while DM and Jeopardy argued in front of them.**

 **I'm going to have to split up those funny sketches into separate short stories while typing them up in my Ipad's Pages app somehow later.**

 **For now, one of these short stories that I've written to celebrate one year after the release of the Danger Mouse Danger Games Phone game app. And although there was a 2 month delay in releasing the game for the States, 10 months was all** ** _I_** **needed to master the obstacle course.**

 **Danger Games Master Shirakage**

"Ohhh~~! Shirakage, you beat me again!" Penfold pouted sourly as he stared down at his phone's screen. "How on Earth are you so good at playing Danger Mouse's Danger Games app!?"

I smirked smugly at the cute moe hamster with megane specks. "Heh heh. Only by practicing for a full year like I did can one actually win any race." Then my Inner Self thought, 'Geez, if anime existed in DM's universe, I could continue to kick ass while watching Naruto on another smart device.'

Meanwhile, to my right, my boyfriend, Danger Mouse himself (or as I enjoyed to call him, "Nezu-chan"), was turning red with envy. I sweatdropped slightly, forgetting that he hated losing to any challenge or game that he could master. "Oops."

"Danger Mouse," said my foster cousin, Jeopardy Mouse, who was communicating to the three of us at Danger HQ through a hologram transmission. "You swore to me that you'd treat Shirakage well if you persisted to continue a public relationship with her and to the knowledge of my family.

"My aunt and her mother, Jewel Mouse, may have taken a liking to you. But _my_ parents, Kasumi Mouse and Hugo Mouse, are just as wary of your personality as I am."

DM sighed deeply, releasing all of the anger in his head. "You're right, Jeopardy." He then turned to me. "Sorry, Shira-San. I shouldn't be mad at you for winning all of the time. After all, the four of us _were_ linked to perform Challenge races together today."

I smiled at his polite apology. It's true. Normally, I'd perform the 3 Daily Missions by myself every evening, where I'd face 3 out of 4 different opponents. And none of them would face me for a second night in a row, or ever again after that.

However, it was difficult for me to accept someone's random challenge to me during the day. I was probably busy with my work life, or that there weren't 2 other players to help fill in the slots needed for the challenge to transmit through the phone game's system. Now thanks to Jeopardy, DM and Penfold, I could challenge them perfectly without any connection errors breaking the transfer.

Danger Mouse's account name was "Deadly Danger Mice". Penfold's account name was "Handsome Hamster Glasses". Jeopardy's account name was "Pretty Purple Savage". And mine was-

"Um, Shirakage," Penfold said to me suddenly. "How come you decided to go with the name 'Kitty Screw Mate' for your account's identity?"

I blinked at his curious question. Then I gave him the mischievous grin. "Heh heh heh..."

JM sighed. "You just _had_ to ask her, Penfold." She then glanced to both DM and the shaking hamster. "Brace yourselves, Guys."

Then I gave them a beaming smile. "I believed that that kind of name suited me...because I could ruin it with a pun that's more suitable to my taste of humor." Then I spoke in a smug, simple tone. "Kitty...is Screwing...your Mate."

DM and Penfold grimaced with disgust, a blue colored hue forming between their eyes and snout. And I was digging their reactions without any remorseful regrets.


End file.
